1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spool support system and more particularly pertains to retaining any of a plurality of spools of thread and selectively feeding a thread from a preselected spool to a sewing machine in operative proximity to the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spool supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, spool supports previously devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining and feeding thread from a spool are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,040 issued Mar. 14, 1967 to Stancil relates to a Reversible Spool Unit for Knitting Yarn. U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,740 issued Feb. 15, 1994 to Yanagi relates to a Horizontal Spool Pin Supporting Device for a Sewing Machine. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,485 issued Jun. 22, 1999 to Buffett relates to a Device for Holding a Plurality of Spools of Thread and Feeding a Selected Thread onto an Adjacent Sewing Machine.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a spool support system that allows retaining any of a plurality of spools of thread and selectively feeding a thread from a preselected spool to a sewing machine in operative proximity to the system.
In this respect, the spool support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining any of a plurality of spools of thread and selectively feeding a thread from a preselected spool to a sewing machine in operative proximity to the system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved spool support system which can be used for retaining any of a plurality of spools of thread and selectively feeding a thread from a preselected spool to a sewing machine in operative proximity to the system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.